San valentin
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: es mi primer fic de san valentin de zero g, disfruten


San Valentín 

Era el día de San Valentín en Metal City y Zero y los demás estaban regalando chocolates ya que era una tradición ahí, pero a Eito le faltaba regalar uno y mientras estaban el, su hermano y algunos amigos en el restaurante de Benkei lo notaron muy raro

"que tienes, eito?", le pregunto ren mirando al niño

"eh?, nada", le contesto

"eito, parece te falta entregar un chocolate y por lo que veo te esforzaste mucho en hacerlo, para quien es?", le dijo zero con un tono burlón

"no es lo que crees!, es el que le iba a dar a mal, pero no la he visto en todo el día", le contesto con la cara muy roja

"ah…entonces era eso, y porque no se lo vas a dar ahora", le dijo takanosuke en el mismo tono burlón

"porque no se donde esta", le contesto el niño todavía sonrojado

"pues esta en el B-Pit, ve a dárselo", le dijo zero burlándose de mas

"pero….."

"lo sabia, estas enamorado de mal!" , grito zero

" ahhhh…..mi hermanito esta enamorado", dijo kaito poniendo a eito cada vez mas rojo

"cállense!, bien iré y le daré el estúpido chocolate!", grito antes de irse corriendo

Cuando el se fue todos se echaron a reír, pero en un ratito el regreso ,abrió la puerta y les grito

" y no estoy enamorado!", grito antes de volver a irse

Cuando llego a B-Pit, no encontró a mal pero encontró a madoka

"madoka-chan, no ha visto a mal?"- pregunto eito con un leve sonrojo

"si, esta durmiendo en el sofá del sótano, se quedo muy tarde cocinando un chocolate para alguien especial", dijo madoka dando una pequeña risita

Cuando ella dijo que hizo un chocolate para alguien especial, eito sintió un nudo en el estomago que lo hizo sentir enojado pero decidió ignorar ese raro y nuevo sentimiento, ir a dejar el chocolate y marcharse así que le dio las gracias a madoka y bajo al sótano y la encontró profundamente dormida en el sofá abrazando una bolsita muy bien decorada y aunque ella estuviera muy dormida la pequeña tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, el dejo el regalo en la mesa enfrente de el y empezó a mirarla mientras dormía

"porque siento cosquillas en la panza?" se pregunto mientras la miraba y el se le acercaba lentamente hasta que tenia sus caras a un centímetro de distancia

"se ve tan linda cuando duerme…." Murmuro acercando sus labios con los de ella hasta que escucho algo que lo hizo caer

"eito….", escucho su nombre y esa era la voz de mal, entonces el se cayo para atrás y se sonrojo mucho mas que antes

" yo no quería besarte!...eh?", dijo antes de notar que ella si dijo su nombre pero no había despertado, seguía dormida

"d-dijo mi nombre dormida?, e-esta soñando conmigo?", se pregunto

"eito…" volvió a repetir pero esta vez tenia una expresión de enfado en su cara

" esta teniendo una pesadilla?", se volvió a preguntar el niño

El seguía muy nervioso pero mas lo iba a poner lo que estaba apunto de escuchar

"eito….te amo", dijo mal con un leve sonrojo mientras dormía

Cuando el escucho eso su corazón se empezó a acelerar y salió corriendo después de llevarse el chocolate que hizo, Un rato mas tarde el le pidió que se vieran en el parque y cuando se encontraron ahí, el se puso muy nervioso

"m-mal, esto es para ti, lo hice yo mismo", dijo eito antes de darle el chocolate a mal

"gracias, eito, también tengo algo para ti", dijo antes de darle la bolsa que ella abrazaba antes mientras dormía

El volvió a sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago al darse cuenta que cuando madoka dijo que ella se quedo hasta tarde cocinando ese chocolate para alguien especial, hablaba de el

"m-mal"

"que pasa?", pregunto ella un poco sonrojada

"quiero decirte algo", dijo sonrojándose cada vez mas

"que es?"

"y-yo t-te a-amo", dijo el niño al mismo tiempo que la abrazo

"yo también te amo", dijo mal al lentamente corresponderle el abrazo

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y después se dieron un tierno beso en los labios

Y mientras se besaban en los arbustos estaban zero, ren, shinobu , kaito y takanosuke mirándolos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

Fin,


End file.
